Keeping Myself Captive
by RohiniHamsa
Summary: The Li and the Kinomoto Kingdom has been at bad terms with each other...then Evil Duke Helio appears....Prince Touya is on his deathbed...how could a troubled Sakura help reunite the kingdoms?
1. Default Chapter

Hello, This is my first fic! Please be nice.. Hopefully You'll Review.  
  
I don't own the characters or the actual Card Captors series   
  
-Rohini Hamsa  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
_-_-_-_ Much is suspected of me, Nothing can be proved - Princess Sakura of Kinomoto Kingdom_-_-_-_  
  
  
  
The lushious green wave of grass was wet from the water the servants had given it.  
  
The neglicted fields were deep and ruddy with uncut corn, and the orchards heavy with ripening fruit.The waiting horses outside the palace stamped, and whined.   
  
They tossed their heads and shook the clustering flies that rose in angry clouds only to sink and settle again, this sent their whinnyings to a shrill up into the dust, complaining to each other that yet again their princess was late.   
  
The low voices of men standing at the carrige grumbled in concern amongst themselves.  
  
The men had scurried and sweated to get themselves and their mounts ready on the instant they had been ordered, and here they waiting about in the courtyard for the past half-hour at the least.   
  
What could one girl be doing to keep them waiting so?   
  
Surely she didn't need to powder herself all this time to delay the ride and to see her older brother before he died?  
  
For most of them there knew or guessed by now what message had been brought by the rider. The rider had arrived in the courtyard earlier slid from the saddle rubbing his sleeve across his face dripping with sweat, and demanded to see the Lady Sakura.  
  
She had seen him, she had given order that an escort was to make ready on the instant to ride with her to the border of the Li Kingdom.She herself, had just returned from riding in the garden, would not even wait to change her dress.  
  
Had she changed her mind? Since she did that almost as often, but would a girl of nineteen be so heartless, and one so fond of her older brother, and he the only son of the king?   
  
No one had said openly that Prince Touya lay seriously ill in his palace at the borders of the Li and Kinomoto Kingdom, but that was the noise in Metakoi, the capital of the Kinomoto Kingdom, and the noise in Metakoi travled fast.   
  
The noises in Metakoi was becoming heavy, and the questions heaved. Had the Li's finally killed off Prince Touya?  
  
He had always been worked too hard at his books, though some murmured sympathetically that it was a pity, for the young prince had shown a great keeness for sport since Duke Yukito Tsukishiro, had taken charge of him, as a teacher and a friend.   
  
Some of these noises consisted a tale of his much elder half cousin Lady Naoko Yanagisawa, on the throne, and suppose she down the Prince and bring back the old religion.  
  
The murmurs and questions buzzed in the hot air, and then at last there was a stir within the silent palace.   
  
A door banged somewhere and a voice called.   
  
Steps were heard and the great doors were flung wide, opening a dark cool hollow in the glare of white heat. The stewardess of the palace, TOMOYO DAIDOUJI , came out puffily, blinked like and owl at the sunlight, turned her back on it, and bowed low.   
  
The men in the courtyard could see a slight figure moving towards them like a shadow through the dim recesses of the hall.   
  
A girl in a grey dress came out to the top of the steps and there stood still, the sun beating down on her sparkling light brown hair and the winking jewels and buttons of her cap and riding dress.  
  
There she stood and stared, her eyes uncertain in a face grown suddenly thin and white; stared, not at the brilliant coloured scene before her, but at a hidden danger just come to light in the sun. Her eyes closed against it, her face shut into a mask.  
  
Suddenly it flashed open. "Take away the horses," she called out in a clear voice where the note of command could not quite disguise an undertone of terror.   
  
"Take them all away, I'm not going." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Again! I updated! Please Review, I don't like writing something and knowing no one is reading it...plezz R and R  
  
DISCLAMIER I don't own the characters or the Card Captors series   
  
-Rohini Hamsa  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
_-_-_-_ Much is suspected of me, Nothing can be proved - Princess Sakura of Kinomoto Kingdom_-_-_-_  
  
---__Regular POV__---  
  
There was a rustle of amazement, of alarm. Tomoyo asked with anxiety if anything were wrong.   
  
"I-think-so..," was Princess Sakura's baffling reply.  
  
"Is her grace not feeling well?"   
  
She turned her eyes towards Tomoyo with a look that might mean gratitude. She paused, nodded, then swayed, and put out a groping hand, and the elegant fingers of the princess clutched Tomoyo's arm so sharply that she winced.  
  
"Yes, that is it. I feel giddy. Take me back to my room. Tell them I am ill. I cannot ride to the Prince. I am going to bed."  
  
Sakura turned and went back, leaning helplessly upon Tomoyo's arm and their retreating figures disappeared within the dim cool cave of the hall. The great doors were shut too.  
  
The men in the courtyard looked at each other, nodded, and swore softly. Their youg lady had changed her mind again.   
  
What did it mean?   
  
Was she ill?   
  
Was it a sham?   
  
She could always be ill if she'd mind to, they thought.   
  
Why should she have a mind to now, when her brother who loved her more than anything in the world was laying at the point of death?  
  
" A hard-hearted young bitch," the Prince's messenger muttered as he took horse again to ride back with the news and no doubt the Prince would give small thanks and die with a broken heart.   
  
'The prince yearned to see his sweet sister once again' was the message he had brought, but to him and to others it had only seemed to move the princess for a moment and then she had gone to bed.  
  
---__Sakura and Tomoyo's POV__---  
  
Sakura saw the sunlight reflecting on the stones of the palace, it was nearly 12 minutes since she had given the order to take the horses away.   
  
"Cherry? It's not too late, we can still send for the horses," said Tomoyo using the nickname she gave the princess.  
  
"Stop that at once! We both know I can't leave..Duke Helio is watching..." said Sakura's voice shaking.  
  
"Your Grace? Surely for Prince Touya you would leave this palace!" replyed Tomoyo's angered voice.  
  
Then the Princess abruptly stood up and walked over to the side of the bed, snatched up a book that had slid to the floor of the wall and flung it against the closed door.   
  
The abrupt silence quivered over the sunlit room with an effect disruptive and shocking, like sudden death.  
  
The Li Kingdom's evil Duke had carried out his orders, and the fading of the great Kinomoto Kingdom had begun.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know It's a bit short but I promise, next time it will be longer!!!!  
  
Preview of the next chapter:  
  
The footsteps were following them, and the quickened their pace. Sakura flung herself into the water swiming nervously at the sight of a dark shape beneath her...... What will happen? Did she escape the Palace? Will she make it to Touya in time? Find out......... 


End file.
